Tokaki
: : "You saw my power earlier. I can fly from one place to another instantaneously, as long as both places are within a certain distance... My name is Tokaki" :—Tokaki, Fushigi Yuugi: Byakko Senki. Tokaki 奎宿 is one of the Byakko Seven and is married to the beautiful and kind Subaru for reasons no one can figure out. He was born under the star Legs ''and his true name is ''Ranva Ham ハム ランヴァ, '' Appearance Tokaki has grey hair in both of his appearances whether young or old. When he is old, his beard and goatee are longer, and his wild-shaped eyebrows are thicker. Tokaki wears the same clothes throughout, even if he transforms into a youthful man alongside large, round earrings. When Tokaki transforms, he has hair similar to Tasuki, but has differences: grey hair and the direction of the hair is not wild and curves into the shape of his head. Personality He is extremely lecherous in nature and married to the beautiful Subaru for reasons no one can figure out. He likes to comment like a critic of any attractive woman he sees and meets, such as Miaka. Even with his womanizing habits, he truly loves Subaru and goes to any length to protect her and keep her away from harm. When he is old, he develops a habit of smoking. Tokaki tries to separate Tamahome and Miaka because he does not want them to end up like Suzuno and Tatara, and encourages Tamahome to develop a romantic relationship with his and Subaru's adoptive daughter, Xi Fang. In ''Byakko Senki, he seems to be rather hot-blooded and rebellious. He tells Suzuno that he aced the exams to become a Royal Guard, but then was bored and disillusioned since the Guards can't interact with women and must be completely devoted to their work. He also implies that he wants Suzuno to "properly thank him" for rescuing her when she appeared, but when he suspects that she is the Priestess of Byakko instead of a random girl, he becomes a bit more serious and reveals to her that he is not just a Royal Guard, but a Celestial Warrior of Byakko. Plot Fushigi Yuugi He first appears when the Suzaku warriors are traveling to Sairou. As soon as he gains the knowledge that Tamahome and Miaka are in love, he does everything to separate them, because he remembers what happened to Tatara and Suzuno and doesn't want their tragic love story to be repeated. He tells the warriors about Tamahome's childhood and how he found Tamahome as a bullied child because of the "ogre" symbol, and how even his neighborhood teased him by saying "Little Ghost." He then asks Xi Fang, their adoptive daughter, to seduce Tamahome so he and Miaka won't suffer after being separated. He keeps trying to keep them apart until Xi Fang tells Miaka about the legend; he then realizes that separating them would be useless and stops trying. Tokaki was deeply worried that all of the warriors went out to see if Miaka is safe in the monstrous tower full of monsters. He then appears next when Miboshi summoned the high-level beast and Tatara was'' severely injured before being taken hostage, and died, Subaru reminded him of the spell when they can return to the time when they were still warriors, and they did, but at a high price: he is all but stated to have died while they were repairing Subaru's and his internal organs. Fushigi Yuugi: Byakko Senki Tokaki first meets Suzuno Osugi in Arudo, the capital of Sairou. Suzuno had just been sent back to Sairou via the Universe book, and appeared in Neiran's bath: as she runs away from there he grabs and hides her, then makes comments about her not being very pretty, except for her eyes, and finally escape together via him first using his teleportation powers to leave the Palace, then riding on a horse he borrows. When they're in a safe spot, Tokaki explains himself: he's one of the guards in the Palace, is very bored and tired of his stressful job under the orders of the very serious Nahido, and he hopes Suzuno will "reward" him for saving her. When Suzuno tells him that she has seen "the Priestess", however, he turns serious: he takes her to a shrine dedicated to the Byakko no Miko, and reveals himself as one of the Byakko Senshi. History Because of his lecherous nature and his habit of picking up other women, Subaru kicked him out of their house and he was forced to travel in the four cardinal realms. It was not revealed or explained how he got back to their house. While traveling in Konan, he met the young Tamahome, being bullied and picked at. When Tokaki realized that the boy was a Celestial Warrior, he trained him so that he can protect his priestess someday. Before that, however, he worked as a palace guard despite feeling stifled and unhappy for the lack of freedom. By these days he already was aware of his Byakko Senshi destiny and knew the basics of his powers. He found Suzuno Osugi wandering around the Palace in the capital of Sairou and rescues her from the other guards, whom Neiran alias the False Priestess has tricked into believing that she's a murderer" Abilities As a Celestial warrior, Tokaki is able to use earrings as weapons and his knowledge of pressure points also supplements him. His main power is teleportation. The biggest limit is that he must go between two spots that aren't too far from one another, plus it drains him if he uses this skill too many times in a row. Quotes *''Just forget that girl! That girl will only bring you unhappiness.' *''I don't want you to end up separated in the end! '' *''Fine! But in the end, all you'll get are tears!.'' *''This is how the people of the country choose to honor the Priestess and the Celestial Warriors. I'm one of these Celestial Warriors.'' Gallery Tokaki_01.jpg Tokaki_02.jpg Tokaki_03.jpg Tokaki_04.jpg Tokaki_05.jpg Category:Celestial Warriors of Byakko Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Byakko Senki Characters